1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures and more particularly pertains to an playing card holder for supporting a plurality of playing cards in a desired orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art support structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,149; 4,630,824; 4,538,813; 4,073,494 and 3,791,651.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a playing card holder for supporting a plurality of playing cards in a desired orientation which includes a support for positioning on a horizontal surface, and a plurality of engaging means secured to the support and each being operable for receiving and supporting an individual playing card therein.
In these respects, the playing card holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a plurality of playing cards in a desired orientation.